Familia
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Algunas dudas, momentos de diversion y perversion unicas de una familia muy peculiar ONE-SHOT


Hola, antes que nada aclaro que este fic lo escribí hace tiempo cuando era novata, ahí medio lo corregí para subirlo xD y me den su opinión, espero les guste :3

Una chica de unos quince años de edad, caminaba cerca de un colegio algo pensativa. Se detuvo un momento a ver a un niño que abrazaba a una mujer con cariño.

—Te extrañé Okasa—escuchó al niño y después vio a un hombre acercarse a la pareja—a ti también Otosa —le dijo el niño al hombre para después verlos alejarse. Ver esa imagen le hiso recordar algo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

**Flash back**

Era día de las madres, en la escuela Konoha se haría una celebración en conmemoración por tal día y todos los niños estaban con sus madres para iniciar los actos que prepararon los pequeño para ellas.

Uchiha Zusuna es una niña de ocho años, estatura promedia, piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello corto color verde, que estudia en segundo grado de la primaria pero para su corta edad es muy inteligente. Uno de sus amigos se encontraba hablando con ella mientras esperaba para recitar el poema de día de la madre que le tocó.

—Zusuna-chan ¿va a venir tu mamá?—le preguntó el niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—No…yo no tengo—respondió la peli verde bajando la cabeza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—continuó el rubio con inocencia.

—No sé—respondió la niña a su amiguito.

—Bueno…mi mamá es esa de allá—señaló a una mujer de cabello azulino recogido en una coleta y los ojos aperlados, ella tenía cargada a una niña de cinco añitos, de cabello rubio amarrado en dos colitas y ojitos perlados como los de su mamá—y la pequeña es mi hermanita.

—Tu mamá es muy bonita, a mí me gustaría tener una—se lamentaba la pequeña.

— ¿Y por qué no tienes?—preguntó el rubio curioso.

—Ya te dije que no sé, que olvidadizo eres Minato—le regañó la niña con superioridad.

—Ya perdón…Kyosuke ¿tu mamá vino?—le preguntó el rubio a un pequeño azabache.

— ¿Ah? Sí, es esa de allá—el azabache señaló a la mujer que hablaba con la madre de Minato. Era una de cabello rosado que tenía un niño de cinco años cargado, el pequeño tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes como la mujer.

—Sakei se parece a ti Kyosuke—comentó la peli verde a su primo.

—Mi mamá dice que nos parecemos a nuestro papá.

—Pero tu hermana se parece es a tu mamá—le comentó inocente el rubio recordando a la hermana de su amigo que es un año menor y está en primer grado esperando para su acto.

—Mira los de primer grado A ya empezaron—comentó el rubio con emoción.

Los dos niños observaban el acto de los de primer grado, ellos veían todo desde atrás del pequeño teatro del colegio. Por su lado, Zusuna se hacía la pregunta de su amigo rubio en la mente ¿Por qué ella no tenía una mamá? No entendía eso muy bien pero siempre tuvo dos padres que la cuidaban y querían mucho y ella a ellos. Nunca le dio mucha importancia a eso de una "mamá" con sus padres estaba bien, era feliz y los quería muchísimo, o eso pensaba hasta ahora.

Al parecer todo eso de una mamá era normal, pero si eso era lo normal ¿Por qué ella tenía dos papás? Ahora que se daba cuenta ninguno de sus amigos tenía dos padres como ella. Pensó que ese día de las madres antes, no le prestaba mucha atención, pero aun así se dio cuenta de que nunca lo celebraba en su casa. Ella iba a visitar a sus tías y lo celebraban todos los Uchiha, pero nunca lo celebró en su casa ni nada por el estilo.

Fue sacada de sus jóvenes pensamientos al ver como salían los de primero A y la directora decía unas palabras antes de que pasaran los de primero B y ahí vio a su prima Haruka, una niña de cabello rosado y ojos verdes, ella iba hablando feliz con una niña rubia. Se puso a pensar también que era la primera vez que hacía un acto de día de las madres en el colegio, pero ¿para qué? Ella no se lo iba a dedicar a nadie en especial. Sus tías estarían pendientes de sus hijos no de ella. Nadie le daría mayor importancia a su poema lo que le quito los ánimos. De repente el sonido de los aplausos la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos que eran un poco maduros para su corta edad.

—Zusu-chan es nuestro turno—le llamó con emoción el rubio.

—Zusu ¿te pasa algo?—preguntó su primo al ver que estaba algo triste.

— ¿Eh?, no nada—respondió sin mucho entusiasmo para luego salir con los dos chicos y otra niña de cabello rojizo—Kumiko, ¿tu mamá vino?

—Sí, ella está con mi papá allá atrás—señaló a una mujer de cabello azabache con un hombre de pelo rojizo.

El acto empezó y los cuatro pequeños comenzaron a recitar un lindo poema, ellos representaban a su sección. Los tres sonreían felices mientras decían el poema, pero la peli verde recitaba sin ánimo alguno, hasta que vio a alguien conocido e importante para ella al fondo. Era su papá, un hombre de piel blanca, ojos amarillos y cabello verde. Él la saludó con una mano sonriendo e inevitablemente ella también sonrió, por lo que quiso seguir el poema alegre dedicándoselo a su papá.

…

Ya el acto había culminado y todos los niños fueron al encuentro con sus respectivas madres quienes alegremente les felicitaron, los abrazaban y besaban con cariño. Zusuna caminaba buscando a su papá pero extrañamente no lo encontraba hasta que unos brazos la rodearon y la alzaron.

—Otousa, viniste—le abrazó la niña una vez que estuvo en los brazos del hombre.

—Por nada del mundo me perdería a mi niña recitando un poema—le besó la frente con cariño el oji amarillo—estuviste muy linda.

—Gracias otousa...pero, ¿Por qué viniste?—preguntó la niña con una carita de confusión.

—Ya te dije que no podía la oportunidad de verte decir un bonito poema—le recordó con dulzura.

—pero…

—Zetsu, no me esperaba verte aquí un día de las MADRES—apareció un hombre peli rojo con su pequeña niña en brazos.

—Je hola Sasori, lo mismo digo—le miró con un poco de molestia.

—Vine a ver a mi pequeña Kumiko claro que el día está dedicado a su MAMÁ—resaltó el peli rojo.

—Tsk, bueno Zusu-chan ya nos vamos a casa—le ignoró Zetsu con fastidio.

—Como sea, dile chao a tu amiguita Kumiko—dijo Sasori a su hija antes de irse con ella a buscar a su madre.

—Salúdame a Deidara—rió burlón el peli verde causando que Sasori sudara frío y se sonrojara mucho, para que luego siguiera caminando tratando de no darle importancia al comentario de su compañero.

— ¿Quién es Deidara papi?—preguntó la niña peli roja extrañada.

—Nadie importante amor, un viejo amigo—dijo desviando la curiosidad de la niña, lo que menos se esperaba era que Zetsu le mencionara a su amante con su hija cerca.

Por su lado, Zusuna le hiso la misma pregunta a Zetsu pero este igualmente desvió la atención de la niña cambiando el tema, para salir del lugar en dirección a su casa.

…

Ya en la casa Zetsu preparaba la cena cuando su marido llegó y primero en recibirlo fue la pequeña Zusuna.

—¡Otou-sama!—corrió la niña a los brazos de su padre.

—Hola preciosa ¿Cómo te fue en el acto del cole?—le preguntó después de cargarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. El hombre se quitó los zapatos y camino a la cocina aun con la niña en brazos.

—Me fue muy bien, mi papi Zetsu fue a verme—le contó alegre la niña hasta que llegaron a la cocina y la bajo.

— ¿En verdad fuiste?—le preguntó al peli verde luego de agarrarlo por la cintura y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

—Por supuesto que fui, quería ver a mi niña en ese acto—respondió luego de corresponder el beso del moreno.

—Pero ese acto era del día de las madres, ¿no me dirás que ahora eres "mami Zetsu"?—sonó en tono burlón el hombre de ojos negros.

—Madara no digas estupideces enfrente de Zusuna—le regañó Zetsu fingiendo molestia.

—Yo no escuché nada— se fue de la cocina la niña. Ella sabía que cuando su padre comenzaba con esas cosas no debía estar presente, lo que le quitaba las excusas a Zetsu para que Madara pudiera hacerle lo que quisiera.

—Zusuna ven a la cocina—llamó urgentemente Zetsu.

—Pero oto-sama dice ejem—se aclaró la garganta para imitar a su padre—"cuando yo vaya a violar a papi Zetsu no debes estar presenta Zusu-chan, lo entenderás cuando crezca" —dijo con inocencia repitiendo las palabras de su padre

—¡Maldición Madara, como le dices eso a Zusuna, ella tiene ocho años!—gritó histérico el oji amarillo.

—Es hora de que vaya sabiendo algunas cosas—se acercó seductoramente al peli verde.

—Zusu-chan nunca hagas caso a las tonterías de tu padre—espetó más como una orden que como una advertencia el más joven de sus padres. A la niña no le parecía raro que sus padres siempre terminaran discutiendo a causa de su Otou-sama pero al final acababan encerrados en su cuarto haciendo cosas que ella aun no debe saber, gracias al cielo que el cuarto de Zusu esta lo suficientemente apartado de el de sus padres.

Más tarde, poco antes de dormir apareció la niña en el cuarto de sus padres que estaban acostados en la cama, Madara leyendo un libro y Zetsu rogándole que apagara la luz porque se quería dormir.

—Zusu-chan, deberías estar dormida—el primero en verla fue el moreno que bajo su libro para ver directamente a la pequeña.

— ¿Pasa algo Zusu?—le preguntó su otosa sentándose al ver a su pequeña entrar.

— ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?—se subió a la cama mirando a sus progenitores quienes estaban extrañados.

—Sí, claro—respondió Madara por los dos.

— ¿Por qué yo no tengo una mamá?—preguntó con inocencia y un tono algo triste. Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta y pensaban en que decir pero nada, hasta que a Madara se le ocurrió algo.

—Verás Zusu, tu papi Zetsu hace el papel de una mamá—inicio una explicación el moreno recostando a la niña en su regazo mientras su marido le miraba con enojo—te explico: una mamá es quién tiene al hijo, está en casa cuando llega del colegio, aman a sus hijos como nadie tiene idea, consienten a su esposo a pesar de que a veces peleen con él, es muy regañona pero a la vez muy amable, es una persona magnifica, no puedes evitar amarlas, realmente es increíble. Una mamá es alguien que daría la vida por sus hijos y tu papi Zetsu hace y es exactamente todo eso.

Zetsu se sonrojo mucho pero en realidad más que avergonzado estaba feliz, realmente Madara creía todo eso de él.

—Pero como tú tienes a tu papi Zetsu, no necesitas una mamá. Y bueno yo hago el papel del papá y cumplo bien con el rol. En resumen, tienes dos padres que te aman mucho, así que no necesitas una mamá y si es por el sentir tienes a papi Zetsu—sonrió dada por concluida la explicación.

—Gracias Otou-sama—sonrió la niña levantándose del regazo de su padre—buenas noches otousa, buenas noches Otou-sama—les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

—Vaya, nunca imagine que llegaras a ese grado de ternura— dijo muy sorprendido el peli verde.

—Para que veas.

—Por cierto Otou-sama—apareció la pequeña peli verde de nuevo lo que llamó la atención de los dos hombres—quiero un hermanito—la niña sonrió de forma algo pervertida lo que asustó a Zetsu y le hiso pensar "es tu hija Madara, definitivamente", luego de eso la niña se fue cerrando la puerta.

—Tenemos tarea—rió pervertidamente Uchiha.

—Tengo sueño Madara, además de seguro es solo un capricho—Zetsu intentaba desviarla atención del moreno pero sabía que una vez que tenía la idea en la cabeza no se detendría y con solo ver su mirada era más que suficiente para darse por vencido—no seas rudo, no quiero que se parezca tanto a ti.

—No prometo nada— y dicho eso Madara sonrió para luego hacer suyo por centésima vez al peli verde.

**End Flash Back**

La Uchiha de largo cabello verde sonrió con nostalgia al recordar ese momento de su vida, desde entonces aquel tema ya no le importaba mucho y cada día de las madres la pasaba con sus tías pero dedicándoselo en secreto a su querido papi Zetsu.

—Onee-chan, ¿Qué miras?—preguntó un niño de siete añitos, piel morena, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

—Nada, nada solo me acordé de algo—sonrió la chica a su hermanito.

—Vámonos rápido, hoy Otou-sama llegará temprano —le jalaba una niña idéntica al pequeño.

—Vale, vale.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con alguien muy familiar para Zusuna, su vieja amiga de la primaria.

—¡Zusu!—saludó una chica peli roja de unos quince años.

—Kumiko cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Quién es el?—preguntó la peli verde viendo a un niño rubio, de ojos azules y de unos siete añitos junto a su vieja amiga.

—Él es mi hermanito, Tenshi—presentó al pequeño rubio que les sonreía y les saludó— ¿y ellos? ¿Son tus hermanos?

—Sí, ellos son Yoruko y Usagi—presentó a los gemelos que eran un poco tímidos y se escondieron detrás de la mayor.

—Jeje son idénticos al señor Madara—comentó Akasuna sonriendo—fue bueno verte Zusu, me tengo que ir, a mi papá no le gusta que nos demoremos en llegar—y una vez se despidió la peli roja se fue con el pequeño rubio.

—Qué extraño, que yo sepa los papas de Kumiko se separaron antes de acabar el segundo grado y no tuvieron otro hijo antes—recordó con extrañes por el niño rubio además de que no se parecía a ninguno de los dos padres.

—Nee-chan, date prisa—le jalaban las mangas de la chaqueta los dos niños.

Sin más que hacer los tres Uchiha siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa donde les recibió su peli verde padre con cariño. Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina haciendo sus deberes, bueno Zusuna hacía sus deberes mientras sus hermanitos coloreaban unos dibujos que les mandaron en la escuela.

—Otousa…—llamó la chica de cabello verde y este atendió—sabes hoy me encontré con una vieja amiga de la primaria y bueno…ella es la hija de tu vejo compañero de universidad.

— ¿La hija de Sasori?

—Sí, bueno sus padres se divorciaron poco antes de acabar el segundo grado. Hoy que la vi estaba con un niño como de la misma edad que Yoruko y Usagi y me dijo que era su hermano ¿no sabes si él se volvió a casar?—preguntó con extrañes la chica.

—Pues… ¿me dices como era el niño?

—Era rubio, como de siete años y tenía los ojos azules.

—Pues no sabía que se había casado pero ya tengo una idea clara de con quien—sonrió como maléfico Zetsu.

— ¿De qué hablan oto-chan?—preguntó Yoruko.

—Nada cielo, sigue con tu dibujo que está quedando lindo—le sonrió a su pequeña que siguió con su "trabajo"—el tuyo también Usagi—le revolvió el pelo a su hijo varón.

—Demo…otousa… ¿con quién crees que se casó?—intentó seguir la charla anterior.

— ¿Alguna vez te hablé de Deidara?

— ¿El chico que al principio estaba enamorado de Otou-sama?—al recibir a afirmación de su padre entendió todo—Ya veo, bueno ya no soy la única con dos padres jeje.

—Desde hace mucho que no eres la única—le sonrió su progenitor viendo a sus pequeños hijitos.

—Tadaima—sonó la voz de Madara y la puerta abriéndose por lo que los más chicos salieron corriendo a recibirle.

—¡Otou-sama!—lo abrazaron los gemelos que él sin mucha dificultad cargó a uno en cada brazo.

—Okairinasai Otou-sama—le dio la bienvenida su hija mayor.

—Zusu, Yoru, Usagi ¿Cómo les fue hoy?—saludó el hombre sonriente.

—¡Bien!—respondieron los gemelos.

La familia ceno, habló un rato, vieron televisión y más tarde todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Zusuna estaba en el cuarto de sus hermanitos leyéndoles un cuento para que se durmieran, tenía la suerte de que ellos tuvieran el sueño pesado y así no se levantarían una vez cayeran rendidos. Mientras en el cuarto de los adultos, los dos hablaban tranquilamente de lo ocurrido en el día.

—…Ah y me enteré que Sasori está con Deidara desde hace tiempo y tuvieron un hijo—le explicó la noticia sonriendo de medio lado.

—Hasta que por fin esos dos terminaron juntos, ya era hora ¿y cómo supiste?

—Zusu me contó que se encontró con su hija, después de todo fueron amigas en primaria y vio al niño que según su descripción era como Deidara.

—Jeje oye y… ¿no te gustaría que tengamos otro?—se posó sobre el peli verde mirándolo seductoramente.

—Nuestros hijos están despiertos y con ellos es más que suficiente—se negó Zetsu sonrojado.

—Yo sé que te gustaría…—dijo sensualmente mientras le besaba el cuello.

—Madara…los niños podrían oírnos—trataba de apartarle el peli verde.

—No te resistas…ya deben estar dormidos—comenzó a morder el cuello de su amado y este no pudo evitar dejar salir uno que otro gemido. Madara le quitó la camisa con la que dormía y empezó a acariciar su pecho, luego su abdomen y siguió bajando hasta que se encontró con los boxers de su marido, comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la tela mientras le seguía dando pequeños mordiscos, lamidas y besos en el cuello de Zetsu.

—Otousa, Usagi y Yoruko...ya están dormido…—Zusuna quedó tiesa al ver a sus padres en semejante posición y no pudo evitar ponerse roja y que una gota de sudor bajara por su cabeza.

—¡Zusu-chan!—Zetsu intentó levantarse pero lo único que consiguió fue pegar el miembro de su marido al suyo lo que le causó un enorme sonrojo y su hija se dio cuenta de ello.

—Etto…Otou-sama nada te costaba esperar a que avisara que los gemelos se durmieron—se quejó su hija.

—Gomen Zusu-chan, no me aguanté—se justificó Madara riendo mientras que Zetsu los miraba mientras la frase "Son padre e hija" rondaba en su mente.

—Otou-sama ¿te molesta si me quedo un rato?—preguntó entrando por completo a la habitación un poco indecisa.

—Claro amor, ven—se bajó de Zetsu y le ofreció recostarse en su regazo cosa que ella hiso sin problemas.

—Otosa, ¿te ocurre algo?—preguntó extrañada de ver al oji amarillo con el alma saliéndole por la boca.

—Nada…

—Jeje, por cierto este fin de semana es día de las madres y en el colegio Usagi y Yoru cantaran una canción en el acto para ese día el viernes.

—Eso me recuerda el día de las madres en el que recitaste un poema—recordó el peli verde.

—Si…sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo y fue esa noche que les pedí un hermano y terminé con dos jeje.

—Por culpa de alguien—Zetsu miró a Madara con enfado recordando que le había pedido que fuera delicado para que su futuro hijo no se pareciera tanto a él. Pero no, fue tan salvaje que no pudo sentarse en semanas y de paso terminaron teniendo gemelos idénticos a Madara tanto en físico como en personalidad, bueno Madara de niño era algo tímido pero próximamente serán un par de hentais que volverán loco a Zetsu.

—Papá estas rojo ¿te pasa algo?—le sacó de sus pensamientos su primogénita.

— ¿Eh? Nada, nada—respondió rápidamente el peli verde.

—Bueno me voy a mi cuarto, tengo sueño y no quiero dañarles la noche. Hasta mañana— se levantó de la cama y les sonrió a sus padres antes de disponerse a salir—Otou-sama…

— ¿Uh?

—No seas muy rudo con él

—¡ZUSUNAI!—gritó Zetsu avergonzado mientras su hija se iba corriendo a la vez que se reía.

—De acuerdo—sonrió Madara al ver a su hija irse—tú no te vas—le agarró de la cintura a su marido al ver que intentaba huir—no te preocupes, solo porque me lo pidió mi Zusu seré delicado.

Y bueno ustedes ya tendrán idea de que pasó, aunque para Zusuna le fue un poco traumante y a la vez divertido cuando fue a la cocina por agua y escuchaba a sus padres en sus "asuntos".

Tres años después…

—Okairinasai Otou-sama—saludaron los tres chicos a su padre.

—Hola niños—saludó Madara a sus hijos.

—Yoruko, Usagi terminen la tarea rápido que ya vamos a comer—les llamó Zetsu desde la cocina.

—¡Papi!—apareció un pequeño niño de cabello verde, ojitos amarillo, piel blanca y tres añitos de edad.

—Kaoru ¿Cómo estas mi pequeño?—Madara tomó al pequeño en brazos y se dirijo a la cocina a ver a su esposo—Hola amorcito.

— ¿Cómo te fue?—saludó alegre al que acababa de llegar.

—Bien, sabes me encontré hoy con Deidara y Sasori. Kumiko ha crecido bastante así como Zusu ¿Quién creería que ya se va a graduar de preparatoria?—rió Madara aún con su pequeño en brazos—Y Tenshi también, es idéntico a Deidara, je ese idiota no ha cambiado nada.

—Igual que otro que conozco—sonrió Zetsu para después besar a su amado que sin duda correspondió luego de dejar al niño en el suelo.

—Por lo menos esperen a después de la cena—resonaron las voces de los tres chicos.

Los tres junto con Madara rieron mientras que Zetsu se sonrojaba mucho y el pequeño Kaoru ni idea de lo que hablaban. Después de la cena, Yoruko y Zusu se las arreglaron para dormir a Kaoru y le dieron un buen biberón para que no se despertara en la noche. Después de lograrlo los tres jóvenes se asomaron a la puerta del cuarto de sus padres.

—Nosotros ya cumplimos—dijo Usagi mientras le guiñaban el ojo a Madara.

—Gracias niños, pónganse tapones en los oídos. Solo por si acaso—Madara al igual que sus hijos rieron y estos se fueron a su habitación haciendo caso a la advertencia de su padre ya que el Uchiha no tuvo piedad con Zetsu y sus gritos podían oírse en toda la casa, hacía bastante que ya no tenían su momento debido a Kaoru. En ese momento en un rincón de su mente Madara les agradecía de todo corazón a sus hijos mientras que Zetsu pensaba.

"Son tus hijos Madara"

Fin


End file.
